


Red Valentine and Mister Wolf

by FanFicReader01



Series: Red Valentine & Mister Wolf [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hunter/Prey - Freeform, Masked ball, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Sex Work, Smut, Vaginal Sex, cheeky jill, maybe a bit ooc im sorry, nicholai has a scar, this has actually nothing to do with fairy tales, yes it's smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Nicholai is a man with not many urges. But his hunger for money is only ever matched with suppressed needs for raw physical touch.
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Jill Valentine
Series: Red Valentine & Mister Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817065
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Red Valentine and Mister Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> AU Inspired by my own damn prompt that i gave to @lordbhreanna: red riding hood! Jill & Big Bad Wolf! Nicholai 
> 
> So my take on the prompt turned out to be very sexual lmao  
> So enjoy this AU where Jill is a sex worker and Nicholai is still a mercenary but he isn’t involved with Umbrella. Umbrella is, in fact, less shady in this AU and there are no bio weapons or anything zombie related.  
> Also, important sidenote: Nicholai has that sexy scar from RE: Operation Raccoon City
> 
> And just to be clear, this au isn't meant to be degrading toward Jill or anything. I think sex work is work too and I thought this setting was fitting to the 'plot'.

There are still a few hours left before the sun inevitably rises but those hours are enough for Nicholai to still the growing hunger inside him that he is pestered with seemingly every full moon. It’s a primal thing, something untamed that even an otherwise, cool and calculated mercenary like him cannot control completely.

Most of the time, he manages to suppress those useless urges. And often, his own hand will suffice. But tonight, he knows he’ll go howling mad if there’s no other outlet, no actual prey to consume. Luckily for him, he has learned about a clandestine masquerade, organised by Umbrella’s secret bastard sister ‘company’. Everyone in the underworld knows that the STARS bar is simply a glorified brothel run by one Wesker. Despite the praising ‘reviews’ by some mercs, Nicholai had never visited the bar himself. He’d rather not be seen in such seedy places. That’s not to say that he was ashamed. Just a preference. He knew other places, other fountains to quench his thirst. But now, he is willing to make an exception. The fact that everyone has to be masked at the ball, is extra alluring to him.

Nicholai is in his small apartment, readying himself. There’s not much to it, really. Black pants, a black shirt with a matching waistcoat. He tops it off with a long, navy blue coat. Much fancier clothing had never been of his concerns nor his priority. The majority of his wardrobe screamed practicality. As he walks outside, a cool winter breeze greets him. Quickly he gets into his car and drives off. There’s a large parking next to the mansion. In his dashboard lays the wolf mask he’d made himself. For once, Nicholai was creative in a non lethal way.

He puts on the mask and looks in the small mirror to see if everything is still in place. The main material used was papier-mâché, covered in fake fur but real fangs. The mercenary smiles as it brings back good memories of his little vacation in the woods and the hunting he’s done during it. Time to get inside. Two bulky men, even taller than him, stand at the entrance gates. They give him a sneering glare but Nicholai remains unfazed. Amused, he holds up his invitation card and walks in.

There’s a long hallway he has to cross before getting to the large ballroom. It’s surprisingly crowded. Nicholai is one of the few people who isn’t wearing an all-out fancy suit. For a second, he wonders how these people managed to afford these clothes. How much blood they probably have spilled for it. Most women are wearing dresses. Some, more revealing than others. The mercenary assumes these are the STARS girls. As far as he remembers, the rules are that you’re only allowed to share the night with one of these ladies if they invite you first.

Nicholai smirks. He likes the thought of having some competition. It incites the fire inside of him. A part of him, wants to cut to the chase and be done with it. The other side, tells him to enjoy this evening to the fullest and revel in this different kind of ‘hunt’.

His more, simple attires surprisingly attract quite some women, almost swarming him as he stands at the bar to have a drink. But none of these women are of interest to him.

“You girls make it too easy,” he even says. However, it gets the girls giggly and more clingy.

“Oh, you naughty silver fox,” the Chinese girl pouts but he remains unmoved until a flash of bright red catches his eyes. He quickly swigs down what’s left in his glass and detaches himself from the swooning women. The crowd is dense and he’s already lost sight of what got his attraction to begin with. Despite the noise around him, he’s sure he hears someone chuckle at him. He turns around and finally spots her. The woman in red. She makes brief eye contact with him behind her own glamorous mask. Then she disappears into the crowd once more and this time Nicholai makes sure she won’t escape. His hand stretches out and he manages to grab the woman’s wrist. He pulls and with a dramatic swing, she gets face to face with him. The blood red mask only makes her eye colour pop more. Nicholai is awestruck.

Before he can say something, she’s first. “Well, good evening, Mister Wolf. What brings a man like you here?”

“What do _you_ think?” Nicholai replies with a smirk.

“I don’t know. Most people are here to have the night of their life.”

“If you consider having a shag as the definition for ‘night of your life, I guess,” Nicholai snorts, even though he’s here for pretty much the same thing.

The mysterious woman laughs amused: “Did you just give away your own intentions, Mister Wolf?”

“I wouldn’t say I’m just here for _that_. What matters more, is what comes _before_.”

“I see, you’re mainly in it for the hunt, hmm,” she murmurs. She reaches out her hand, almost touching his mask but then she retreats and turns her back to him. As she walks away, she seductively sways her hips to the side, and Nicholai can only obediently follow her. The glimmering sequins on her dress make his head dizzy. They go to a special fountain that rains cocktail punch.

Nicholai initiates the next action. He grabs a glass and holds it underneath the fountain. Once full, he offers it to the lady in red.

“For the lady. Miss…?”

“I bet you’d like to know my name,” she cheekily counters. Nicholai visibly grunts for assuming she’d tell him that easily. Then he puts on a smirk himself. Finally, a woman who plays hard to get.

“Alright. Then you are Red Riding Hood,” he jokes.

The woman coyly laughs along before taking a sip of her drink. “Miss Red is also fine. Ah, this might be an exciting evening.”

Not really sure what to say, Nicholai pours himself a glass as well and takes a quick swig, not breaking eye contact with the beauty before him. “To an exciting evening.”

It’s an intense staring match and he grins in victory when Miss Red turns her gaze away first. Suddenly it goes silent in the room. A different kind of music is played. A song that you have to slow dance to.

The mercenary puts his drink away and invitingly stretches out his hand. “May I?”

“Yes you may,” Miss Red lays her hand in his and he pulls her closer to him, guiding her to the dancefloor.

Soon his right hand is found on her hip, the other holding her right hand up. Miss Red automatically rests her left on his shoulder. Nicholai can’t help but notice the height difference between them.

However, his height doesn’t’ seem to intimidate her at all. He likes that.

Slowly they manage to sway to the music. Dancing: not something Nicholai partakes in often if at all. Funny as it seems, during the time in the army he’s picked up a few moves which now come in handy. He easily blends in with the other dancing figures on the floor. His eyes remain focused on Miss Red. She’s wearing some sort of mischievous smirk. The way the couple moves starts from simple, innocent slow-dancing until they become more intense. Sudden side steps that require the other to quickly adapt to their partner happen more often the longer they dance. Obviously, Miss Red has more cards up her sleeve and Nicholai has to pay close attention to her every move if he wants to keep a hold of her.

Their dance almost feels like a they’re circling each other.

Hungrily, wanting, waiting like predators. As they progress, Nicholai’s hand has moved from simply her hip, to her waist. He’s sure his nails are digging into her dress but she doesn’t mind and equally clutches onto him.

“Mister Wolf, may I ask you a few questions?” she hums, her head now resting against his shoulder.

“Go ahead but don’t be disturbed by the answers it may incite,” he chuckles.

“I somehow did not perceive you to be a dancer,” she says.

“It’s something I picked up along the way of life,” he vaguely replies. “But if you want the truth, I was taught in the army.”

“The army? I didn’t know they taught… less dangerous practices,” Miss Red comments. Behind his mask, Nicholai raises an eyebrow when he shoots back: “Oh, it _could_ be dangerous.” He twirls her around in a brusque manner but she swiftly adjusts and is quick to be back in his arms again.

“Next question, Mister Wolf,” she says as if nothing had happened, “So it seems you’re skilled in more ways than just dangerous cases. I guess you’ve crafted that mask yourself then?”

He nods.

“And my, those fangs look quite real, Mister Wolf. Are they?”

That makes Nicholai wear a wide, open grin, baring all his teeth to her. “They are.” There’s a blush on the woman’s face. “You are a dangerous man.”

“If you don’t like it, I’d say _run_ ,” he snarls.

“Do not worry, I like dangerous myself. Else I would not have thrown myself in the lion’s den like this,” Miss Red counters. Her hands around him tighten. She is clearly devoid of fear for him.

“Quite admirable of you,” he says.

Once the music stops, Miss Red is leaning back with one arm wrapped around his neck, her weight supported by Nicholai’s strong arms. Her head is thrown back and he is close to her throat. Was he not hold back by the fact that they’re in public, he would’ve sunk his teeth into that deliciously exposed flesh. His breath is heavy, a drop of sweat rolling down his temple down to his cheek.

They hold each other’s gazes for a final time.

“Looks like you have successfully hunted down your prey,” she muses and with her free arm she now reaches out for him, a finger tracing over his lips with a ghostly touch. It makes him involuntarily swallow. He then lifts her back to her feet and they readjust themselves.

“That was quite an enjoyable and intense dance. I think I’ll need another drink,” she puffs. He follows her back to the fountain and they enjoy another glass together. Even behind the eye mask, Nicholai spots a growing want on her face. Now that the adrenaline of the dance is wearing off, he feels the other excitement inside him well up like a fire. The very thing that brought him to this mansion in the first place.

“Shall we take matters somewhere else?” Miss Red suggests and he eagerly agrees.

The woman guides him through the sea of people to a back door that leads to a large staircase. With a confident strut, she goes to the second floor. This mansion looks like a maze of endless corridors and doors. At one door, a couple is heavily making out. It reminds Nicholai that this evening’s main ‘act’ are the STARS girls. But they’re not for everyone. However, he is now one of the lucky ones.

Miss Red stops at one door. Nicholai catches a glimpse of the plate on the door. There’s a name engraved on it: _Valentine_.

“So that is Miss Red’s name,” he remarks. Another code name or not, he likes it.

“Perhaps, glad you like it,” she chuckles and takes off her necklace which then reveals a key dangling onto it. She opens the door and lets him inside first. Once they’re both in, she locks the door and puts the necklace on the nightstand. He takes off his waistcoat and lays it next to his coat on a nearby chair. Meanwhile the woman sits on the bed and takes off her heels before laying down invitingly. The lights are out but the large windows allow the moonlight to shine through, bathing the entire room in an almost magical, silvery light. The sequins on her dress truly glitter. It’s kind of hypnotising.

“What are you waiting for, Mister Wolf? Come and get your prey,” Miss Valentine snaps him out of his thoughts.

Almost as if in a trance, he kicks off his shoes and walks over to the bed. With open arms, she welcomes him. The bed sinks a little under his added weight. His hands cup her face, a thumb sliding over her mask. There’s the feral urge to just rip it off together with that showy dress of hers but he keeps a hold on himself.

“You remove yours first,” she says.

Nicholai doesn’t waste time with taking it off and puts the mask on the nightstand. She follows his action. She’s even more stunning up close. Now he understands why the STARS bar is so popular.

He takes the initiative of kissing her. At first, he’s cautious, almost gentle. But Miss Valentine doesn’t shy away from catching his lower lip with her teeth. Naturally, the kiss grows more intense. When they part, she whispers in his ear: “I’ll let you in on a little secret. The name’s Jill.”

“Jill,” Nicholai purrs, tasting her name on his tongue. It fits her. He kisses her again. Though that might be an understatement. It’s all tongue and teeth now. He’s grown hungrier with the minute. His hands find her shoulders and with a rough motion, he pulls down the woman’s shoulder straps.

His mouth trails lower, nipping and sucking on sensitive skin. Jill gasps. He’s sure to leave a few hickeys. 

Tonight, she is his and he likes to visibly mark his prey.

His ministrations lower down. One hand cups a breast through the thin fabric. The other comes to rest on her side, slowly stroking up and down. Before she can comment on it, Nicholai’s mouth is on hers. This kiss is even more tantalising than the previous one. His mind is spinning. He wants more. More. His actions grow bolder and more desperate. His hands sneak under her dress, lifting it up to her waist in the process. Jill hisses when she feels the man’s calloused hands rub her bare legs. However, she is clearly wanting as well for she keeps her legs spread, giving Nicholai easy access to her core.

After teasing her some more by only paying attention to her warm inner thighs, Miss Valentine takes some control in her own hands. She grabs one of his wrists and pulls him closer to her crotch.

“Patience, Miss Valentine,” Nicholai smirks.

“You like it, don’t you? Playing with your prey before consuming them,” she huffs and he likes that comparison.

“Most certainly,” he murmurs. He lifts up her left leg and puts a hickey onto the inner thigh while keeping his cold eyes fixed on her. She visibly gulps. He then leans over and gives her a sloppy kiss. His hands don’t keep still and finally he decides to tease her between the legs.

His ears get all red and warm when he feels she’s already wet. While Jill drags him in for a more passionate kiss, Nicholai tugs at her panties until they come off completely. Feeling her wetness and soft heat pour onto his fingers, arouses him even further.

“M-Mister Wolf, is there another name to call you by?” she gasps in-between the short breaks he gives her.

Not wanting his identity to be known, he makes her focus on his ministrations instead. His fingers slip between her slick, tender folds. The up and down motion draws out breathy sighs and it makes her legs tremble.

Nicholai grins in satisfaction. He has not used his mouth on her area yet and she’s already shaking like a fragile leaf in the wind. Miss Valentine is definitely a worthy hunting prize.

He frees one hand to take care of himself. He tucks the shirt out of his pants and struggles unbuckling his belt. Jill notices. “Need some help with unlocking that?”

He gives her a smug grin but allows her to get up and help him. Intended or not, her nimble fingers brush against his clothed erection while taking off the belt. She takes the belt out and throws it aside. Nicholai watches as she continues to undress him. He lets out a hiss when the cool air around them washes over his exposed arousal. Miss Valentine doesn’t let any minute go to waste and swiftly her fingers wrap around his length. She is certainly skilled. He eventually relaxes and leans into her touch. It’s electrifying and at one point, he has to stop her from stroking him or he might come too soon. He pushes her back onto the mattress and settles between her legs. Her arms grab him, pulling him on her. Their lips meet again and he starts grinding against her. Jill’s hands claw at his back, wrinkling his shirt.

She moans sweetly into his mouth when he presses the tip of his cock against her entrance. He adjusts himself and she holds onto him when he starts pushing in. It takes a few steady thrusts before he’s fully sheathed. She’s tight and oh so hot. That mere feeling alone is able to make him howl. But instead, he muffles her name against her bare shoulder.

_More, more, more._

When he tries to pull the upper part of her dress down, she even helps with it. Cleary desperate too. Once her breasts are exposed, Nicholai’s hands find their way to them. Firm but malleable. Teasingly he plays with her nipples, drawing out more moans. He puts his mouth onto one sensitive bud and sucks and she sucks in a sharp breath. At first she stiffens up. Nicholai can feel her clench around him too, making him moan. He lets go of the nipple but his mouth remains restless and quickly is on a different spot. He feels her fingers brush through his short hair. Suddenly, her fingers trail down, tipping at his chin and making him look up. There’s a curious look in Jill’s eyes when her hand traces over the scar on his left cheek.

“You’re a rough one, aren’t you, Mister Wolf?” she purrs.

Oh, he _is_ rough in all ways. From the way his skin feels from years of combat to the way he fucks her into the mattress. His thrusts are erratic and needy. Where his nails scratch delicate skin, red marks are left. And his mouth is like a starved wolf muzzle trying to devour its prey whole. It leaves them both panting and moaning as they revel in each other’s presence.

Eventually Nicholai pulls out in time, before spilling onto her stomach.

“T-that was thrilling,” Miss Valentine pants. Her entire face coloured in a passionate red. Her lips still swollen and lusty.

That’s when Nicholai puts on his usual smug grin. “I’m not finished yet. I haven’t gotten my dessert yet.”

After he’s wiped himself clean and put himself back in his pants, he lays down between her legs for a final time. For a second, he turns gentle again when he asks: “Allow me, Miss Valentine.”

Her grabbing his hair and pushing him down, is enough of an answer for him to get to work. Her scent is strong and ever so enticing. He cant’ wait to really taste her. First, he kisses her inner thighs. Leaving a trail of saliva where he had previously left hickeys. When his mouth covers her entire sex, she shudders and he smirks against her. Finally he sneaks out his tongue and laps at her folds. With two fingers he pulls her hood back, exposing the erect clit. His tongue is all over it and now he has to use both hands to keep her legs steady and still. Oh, she is throbbing. He is slow at first. Dragging it on painfully slow. He feels the grasp of her hand around his hair tighten. Once he starts sucking on her clit, he feels the woman buck her hips up to meet his tongue. It’s a true delight. One of the few fine things in life that he lets himself enjoy rarely. So when there’s a rare occasion, he makes the best of it. Absorbing as much as he can.

A shiver goes through him when he brings her to her climax and Jill cries out his nickname. She’s a sinful sight to behold. Dishevelled, much exposing dress, messy strands of hair hanging in her face, sweaty, glistening skin in the moonlight. He laps up everything she has to give, making sure no droplet goes to waste. Cheekily he sucks his fingers dry and then gives her some space to recompose herself. In the meantime, he puts his remaining clothes back where they belong, including the mask. Out of his pocket he slips a pack of dollar bills and puts it on the desk next to the door.

Jill, after getting dressed again, walks over to him and counts the money. “That’s way too much.”

“Consider it a little extra, for your effort,” he sniggers. It’s time for him to leave. He opens the door but is put to a halt by a sudden hand on his shoulder. Then he hears her voice whisper in his ear: “It was a true pleasure to have you in my bed, mister Ginovaef. I hope we meet again.”

Baffled by the unexpected mention of his real name, he can only stare at Jill as she walks back to the bed. Again, swaying her hips in a hypnotic manner. Even with her back turned against him, he knows she is smirking. Instead of confronting her, Nicholai leaves her be and goes through the door, closing it quietly behind him. Once outside, his hand brushes over his scar. Was that a giveaway? Then he is smirking too.

_Until we meet again, Miss Valentine_.


End file.
